Trunks x Broly
by ConnorxHank
Summary: Just because. Takes place in TFS of "New Planet Vegeta"


Vegeta: and this is my son Trunks

Paragus: hello Princess Trunks

Trunks: what? But I'm not a-

Vegeta: as my first creation, you shall only call him Princess Trunks

"All hail princess Trunks!"

Trunks: NOOOO!

Vegeta: *laughs in the background*

*time ship to New Planet Vegeta*

Broly: Father

Vegeta: who is he?

Paragus: this is my son, Broly. Please excuse him Sire but he's a passive boy

Vegeta: beta male got it. But for the sake of the Saiyan race, he has my blessing to bed Princess Trunks

Trunks: 0-0 excuse you!?

Vegeta: shut up boy, think of the bloodline

Trunks: do you even know what you're doing?

Vegeta: I don't need to. I'm king *smirks*

Broly: *approaches Trunks* you're hair looks like lavender but smells like strawberries

Trunks: DAD?

Vegeta: bloodline brat oh and Broly. Don't fuck him too much or his mother will kill me

Trunks: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Broly: *picks him up and carries him to his room* we're gonna have lots of fun~

Trunks: *screams like a girl* TO HELL I AM

Broly: *tosses him on the bed and roughly kisses him* shut up will you? You think I want to do this?

Trunks: *blushing* yes?

Broly: well maybe but not this way. Besides, I hate your father. I'm going to piss him off

Trunks: 'please if there is a God, kill me' why me?

*time skip*

Broly: *licking his hole*

Trunks: ahhh~! Broly~! *clenches the sheets*

Broly: *smirks and sits up, rubbing his cock against him before thrusting in him*

Trunks: AHHH~ MY GOD *drooling lightly*

Broly: eager~ *starts fucking him raw*

Trunks: *groaning and panting, thrusting into him* harder~

Broly: *grips his hips and pounds into him, hitting his sweet spot*

Trunks: *can't scream anymore* 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU VEGETA'

Broly: forget about him and focus on me *growls and slaps his ass*

Trunks: *yelps and moans* yes sir *shuddering and panting more*

Broly: *rubs his tip* cum. We're going all night

Trunks: 0-0' *cums*

*time skip to tomorrow when everyone is fighting and getting their asses kicked*

Vegeta: his power! Wha-what is he!?

Paragus: he is the legendary Super Saiyan

Vegeta: ah that's so cool!

Goku: and why is it kind of...green?

Paragus: because it's legendary

Vegeta: AHHH!

Broly: hey Kakarot? You said your power level was pretty big right?

Goku: ya-huh why? *said in his normal kid-way tone*

Broly: because mine power is maximum!

Goku: prove it *said in a serious tone*

Broly: *fully powers up*

Goku: *grabs Gohan and starts flying away*

Trunks: I woke up this morning for a gay wedding, but I did not expect this *flies off*

*another time skip*

Broly: this all you got, Kakarot? Broly is disappointed. Kakarot killed Frezia. Kakarot's suppose to be strongest. But now Broly is strongest. And now you die!

Vegeta: excuse you

Broly: excuse Broly?

Vegeta: you've been ignoring someone among this entire time

Broly: Broly's wife?

Trunks: well, technically I was the one who killed Frezia

Broly: *smirks* that's hot!

Trunks: oh god no my ass can't take anymore

Goku: hey Trunks I didn't know you and Broly got married?

Trunks: SHUT UP YOU MORON HE FUCKED MY ASS ALL NIGHT LUCKILY I CAN MOVE AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU VEGETA

Broly: you not like Broly?

Trunks: *stutters* *sighs* I like Broly

Goku: YAY ANOTHER GAY WEDDING

Gohan: Dad, shut up

Broly: *kisses Trunks*

Trunks: *blushing deeply before thinking* kill Paragus and we all can leave

Gohan: think you can control him?

Trunks: yeah sadly. He's like a puppy with a temper

Broly: *wagging his tail, back to normal*

Trunks: see

Broly: I like you

Trunks: yeah...I know since last night

Broly: *whispers some very dirty things in his ear*

Trunks: *faints*

Goku: well then let's go before we die!

*TIME SKIP...AGAIN*

Trunks: *holding a little girl*

Bulma: wow who knew you can get pregnant

Vegeta: for the bloodline

Broly: *pouting, wants to hold his daughter*

Trunks: no Broly. She's sleeping for once. When she wakes up you can hold her

Broly: *sighs but smiles* my princess Trunks

Trunks: *growls in anger* yeah sure whatever

Broly: *kisses him* be happy Princess Trunks

Trunks: *blushes and looks away*

Bulma: so cute! And sexy!

Trunks: MOM

Bulma: what it's true

Trunks: NOOO!

*the end*


End file.
